Transformers Robots in Disguise what if?
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if koji was born a girl? and become more then just human after meeting the autobots?


Hey everyone! after watching Transformers Robots in Disguise the Hunt for the black pyramid, I noticed how concerned Koji was for Optimus and so this was born!

In this story Koji will be a girl the reason? I'll tell you when I start work on chapter two. ;), Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast Wars or anything linked to Transformers!

* * *

LOCATION: Metro City, TIME: 02:10AM

The sounds of sirens was heard as three fire engines and one ambulance drove to the sight a fire. Near by in a quiet neighborhood inside one of the houses a raccoon alarm clock was ringing loudly. From the covers of a bed emerged a slim elegant hand feeling for the clock before grabbing it the hand pulling it under the blanket switching off with a satisfied click, Then "Oh man! I'm LATE!" up from the covers shot a girl, she looked to be around the age of 16 with soft brown hair that reached her neck base slightly tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes. Rubbing her eyes she said "I can't belive it!" she put the alarm clock down as she stood out of bed in her pink  
and white pajamas grabbing her nightgown which was grass-green she slips it on.

Opening a door Koji turns the light on as she ran over to the sofa sitting down she picks the remote up and turns the TV on, On the TV screen it showed a celebration with confetti flying everywhere and people cheering. Looking to her right Koji yells "better hurry mom!" looking back at the screen it showed a marching band, and many floats, the camera moves to a woman with purple hair reaching her chin, brown eyes and peach coloured skin, she had on a blue dress with a pale yellow jacket on,  
smiling she said "This is Dorie Dutton reporting from the first International Scientific Symposium. A truly ground breaking event scientists from all over the globe specialist in the field of energy and the environment, Are meeting here today to share their research and work together for the betterment of all humankind" looking over the camera moves to show a man who looked to be in his early 40s with grey-ish black hair and whites on the side of his head, he had chocolate-brown eyes with glasses over them a small mustache on his face. He had on white shirt with a blue tie and brown over jacket and a white lab coat, he had brown jeans and black shoes. Dorie said "The first speaker will be Dr. Onishi the worlds foremost archaeologist and expert on energy and natural resources" Onishi looks over as he stood up  
walking over to the mics to give his speech.

Koji smiles saying "Alright dad!" looking over at her mom she said "He's about to start hurry up!" looking back at the TV with a big smile, At the speech stand looking at the people gathered Dr. Onishi said "Good morning, I'd like to welcome all of you, were here from around the globe to share in a unique and historical event. right now the greatest danger to the planet earth is inefficient and improper use of energy" Dr. Onishi was suddenly cut off by the sound of metal scraping metal and the ground  
rumbling, suddenly from a skyscraper came a huge metal hand!. Rubble fell as Dorie said "Ladies and gentlemen were under attack by what appears to be a giant metallic hand!" People began to run away from the falling rubble, while all news cameras were trained on the giant hand in the air.

Koji who watched in worry as her mother drops the tray of coffee she had in shock, Koji hears her mother say "Oh no" gasping as the giant hand said "Megatron terrorize!" suddenly the hand became a robot of some kind, "I am Megatron, I am the leader of the predacons and the future ruler of this galaxy" he looks at the scientists saying "The predacons are in need of energy and there is one among you who knows the location of energy sources on earth" He locks onto Dr. Onishi saying "You doctor Onishi in the transmissions we intercepted you were described as earths foremost expert" Dr. Onishi glares at the robot saying "You won't learn a thing! Not from me!"

Meanwhile the TV screen went blank as Koji was trying to comfort her mother before reaching for her cell phone she said "I've gotta find out if dads alright I'll call him on the cell phone!" flipping her phone open she quickly dials in her dads phone number saying "Answer it dad! Answer it!" the mini-screen on the phone came to life to show a static image of her father he said "Koji listen closely you've got to!" he was cut off as the signal vanished. Beeping to show a dead connection Koji asks "Dad?" clenching her eyes shut as tears built up she said "My dads in danger somebody's gotta help him!", A tear fell from her face hitting her cell phone screen this was followed by "And somebody will I'll do everything I can to help your father" opening her eyes Koji hears the stranger asking "Can you meet me at the entrance to Metro park in 5 minutes?" looking at her phone Koji asks "Wait! I don't even know who you are?!" her only reply was "I'll explain everything later Koji"  
the girl asks "Hay! How do you know who I am?" "there's no time for that now, I'll see you in 5 minutes" the screen went blank as Koji growls in slight annoyance.

Getting up she closed her phone and ran to her room, opening her closet she quickly grabs a white long-sleeved top and blue jeans slipping them on she put her dark pink shoes on running to the door she grabs her light pink jacket. Running out of her house she said "This guy better tell me whats going on or I'll do what mom does  
and let fist fly" panting she arrives at Metro park waiting under a lamppost.

After five minutes Koji asks "Where is this guy?" looking at her cell phone when she hears an engine looking as headlights hit her forcing Koji to cover her eyes, when the fire engine stops in front of her. The door opens as the voice said "Get in we've got to hurry" hesitantly Koji got in saying "O-okay" the door closed behind her as she sat down, looking at the driver's side she expected to see a man there only there was no one there! she gasps when the belt came to life strapping her in, when the fire engine started to drive on its own Koji yells "Whats going on?!" the screen on the dashboard came to life to show a robot face with golden optics he said "Take it easy Koji" the comfort in his voice made the teen calm down looking at the screen "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Optimus Prime I'm an autobot from the planet Cybertron", Koji's eyes went wide she asks "A robot from another planet?" "That's right, now we've got no time to lose we've got to get to your father as quickly as possible" shaking her head she said "The Symposium's in New York! you can't drive across the atlantic ocean!" Optimus wasnt fazed by her yelling as he said "Anything is possible Koji never forget that" with that his sirens came on making the cars in front of him move out of the way.

Driving along across a bridge Optimus said "what you are about to see cannot be shared with anyone" Koji nods looking a-head when they passed a 'detour' sign Koji yells "it's a dead-end! what are you doing!?" when Optimus jumped off the bridge Koji screams holding onto the seat for dear life when a road emerged from the  
ground. Optimus lands on it tires screeching as more road appears Optimus was about to ask Koji is she was okay when, "WARN ME NEXT TIME!" A fist collided with the primes dashboard making him wince a bit and at the glare Koji sent him, sighing Koji relaxed a little she asks "Where are we going?", "This is the globule space bridge it uses transwarp technology to get us any place on earth in a matter of minutes" narrowing her eyes the teenage girl said "I hope your right cuz right now it looks like were heading straight into the ocean!". To kojis amazement the water parted at the ocean bottom the ground opened up letting more road connect to the  
bridge Optimus was on,  
After entering the tunnel which looked like it had magma around it Optimus began to explain "The space bridge uses an auto-sensor-interlink which opens the portals we need and close's the ones we've just passed through, it keeps track of our location anywhere on the planet now lets to rescue your father!" with that Optimus  
drove even faster.

IN NEW YORK

Meanwhile in New York Megatron looked at the doctor saying "You have no choice doctor, you will give me the information I want now" Dr. Onishi glares at the predacon asking "And if I refuse what then?" Megatron glares slightly saying "No one refuses for long, I am Megatron! the ruler of many worlds you dare to defy me!?" Dr. Onishi glares holding a fist up he said "You monster! I will never betray planet earth!", Optics glowing red Megatron said "no? perhaps a demonstration, Megatron terrorize!" with that Megatron transforms his arms fold away as a muzzle snaps over his face he looked similar to a bat now, looking down at Onishi he said "My power is greater than you can imagine, either do as your told or suffer the consequences!" hovering over the stand he continues "A taste of my sonic pain waves should convince you" with that an energy like wave hits the humans making them cry out in pain hitting the floor while Dr. Onishi slumps on the speech stand. With glowing red optics Megatron said "This is merely a small sample of the punishment I can inflict", Near by from the water burst Optimus prime heading for land Koji looks wide eyed when  
she saw Megatron she was shocked beyond anything "What the?!", landing Optimus said "This will be dangerous Koji, You need to wait here until I get back" Koji gasps as she was sent somewhere to the back of the fire engine.

Optimus detached from the front and drove full speed at Megatron sounding his horn getting the preds attention before ramming into the con, this made Megatron yell in surprise back up he said/asked "Do you humans think that a puny fire engine is going to stop me?!" then Optimus transforms yelling "Optimus Prime transform!"  
when done he stood ready to battle, Megatron who looked unfazed by this said "Well look who's here Optimus Prime as I live and breathe" Optimus shouts "Leave now Megatron! this planet is under the protection of the autobots!" glaring Megatron said "After the predacons are through with it there wont be anything to protect" an uneasy sound of amusement was heard in Megatrons voice it made Koji feel sick to her stomach "I'm warning you Megatron!" "On the contrary, YOU should heed my warning! Megatron terrorize!" transforming the pred leader glares at Optimus ready to fight.

Meanwhile Koji who had watched the exchange said "They both changed their forms, The autobots are just like the predacons!" a screen lowers to her level it switched on to show Optimus face he said "its true we are two different races of robots from a planet many light-years from earth" Koji looks between the two robots  
before asking "Then why are you fighting?!" "Listen Koji we autobots live to help and protect others, predacons exist only to conquer and destroy" nodding Koji bites her lip a bit unsure of what to do.

With that the battle started with three more predacons showing up named Slapper a huge red frog, Gas-skunk a huge skunk and Darkscream a huge flying squirrel. Koji saw Megatron moving from the corner of her eyes looking she saw where the con leader was heading she yells "DAD!" "That's as far as you go Megatron!" Optimus lands trying to stop the two-headed beast when Slapper said "You're the one who's not going anywhere. Your history autobot!" "DAD!" Koji ran past after somehow escaping the other half of Optimus alt-mode, Optimus optics widen he shouts "Koji wait! Stay back it's too dangerous!" he went to stop her when Slappers tounge wraps around his neck and chest stopping him Gas Skunk said "Get the point Optimus!" the spike on the end of his tail hits where Optimus was standing thankfuly Optimus move out of the way just in time. He then dodges Darkscreams sword he managed to get Slappers tounge off him said predacon said "Now I'm gonna finish ya!" "Not if i get to him first!" from Gas-skunk Darkscream yells "No he's mine!" so while the three predacons argued on who was going to destroy the Prime, Optimus called for back up.

Over with Koji the girl was running as fast as her legs could carry her over to her dad she shouts "DAD!" the building she was passing was knocked down by Megatron Koji screams as the rubble fell when "HAY!" she found herself inside an SUV and away from the rubble she hears "You alright little lady?" Koji gave no awnser as the SUV said "I'll take that as a yes" looking to her right she yelp's in shock at seeing a robots head where the driver's seat should be the bot said "Now find a place to hide and stay out of the way. Okay?" nodding Koji said "Uh okay" she got out saying "see ya" running she hides behind some rubble watching as the three new cars transform shouting "X-brawn transform!" "Side-burn transform!" "Prowl transform!" they landed in front of the three predacons while Optimus went after Megatron. (I'm not that good at battle scenes yet so forgive me if it's not too detailed if you want to see the battle then I'd recommend watching the series of Transformers Robots in Disguise)

Watching the battles with a look of awe and slight fear Koji hears "Hurricane shockwave!" a strong wind hit her face making her duck down a bit, Looking from her hidding place Koji she hears Megatron said "you seem a little rusty Optimus" Koji gasps when she hears Optimus mutter to himself "Can't let him win, Got to help Koji's father!" Koji though 'He needs help!' closing her eyes for a second she whispers "Hope this works" she ran from her hidding place she stood on some rubble glaring at the war lord she shouts "Hey Megatron!" getting the cons attention she yells "Your just a big punk! A bully! You know what? You're a LOSER!." This of course made Megatron very mad he shouts "YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" the energy wave stopped Optimus said "great job Koji you distracted him just long enough" Koji hears Optimus say something then "Flying fist!" she felt the air rush past her making her hair become a mess as a fist hits Megatron sending him to the ground Koji yells "Alright!" Megatron tried to bribe Optimus but the Prime refused and went to attack when Megatron used his wing to send rubble and dust at them Koji closed her eyes coughing when "Koji!" she found an arm knocking away a bolder that almost hit her she said "thanks Optimus!" he nods as Megatron jumps into the air shouting "Megatron Jet mode!" transforming into a jet Optimus said "A wise decision Megatron" Koji growls glaring at the jet, Megatron said "Oh yes, But I'm not going alone!"  
he gave a nastly chuckle as he used two beams to pick up Dr. Onishi Koji yells "DAD! Let him go! You monster!" with that Megatron yells "Soon ALL his knowledge will be MINE!" laughing he flew off Koji yells "DAD! no!",

After the predacons left Koji walks over to the speech stand she looks around before seeing her father's glasses they were cracked and a part of the left lens was chipped off. Picking them up she whispers "dad's glasses" tears formed in her eyes hearing footsteps then "Koji" she turns to see Optimus walk over he said "I'm sorry my friend. I promised to save your father and I will, I'll never give up, Never" whipping her tears away Koji asks "But Optimus how are you gonna defeat the predacons? they're so powerful" Optimus leans down saying "Our power is greater than their's" he gently picks Koji up saying "Because it come's from a place of goodness. Not greed, We'll get your father back. Belive me", Smiling the teenage girl said "I do belive" she sat on Optimus shoulder he glanced at her saying "Good. What you've seen is evidence of our commitment to protect this planet and its people. And one day with your help we'll defeat the predacons once and for all"

Koji nods saying "I'll do my best" she then yawns looking very tired X-brawn chuckles saying "I think you should take a nap Koji, Primus knows you need one after today" Koji nods Optimus said "lets get you home" he sets her down before transforming Koji said "see you guys soon!" she hops in as the autobot brothers said "see you soon!" yawning Koji lay down and fell into a light sleep oddly enough her dreams were filled with her being a pink and white robot battling alone side the autobots.

* * *

So here is the first chapter! and Sorry of the full stops or Commas out of place I'm still having trouble putting them in the right places.

anyway reviews are welcome and wish me luck with future chapters! (also can anyone guess who the pink and white bot in Kojis dream is? I'll give you a hint she was

in G1 and is a leader herself ;) good luck!)


End file.
